


Murderous

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder, Slight Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Segai hadn't thought Dan Eagleman had it in him - not at first, anyways.





	Murderous

Rowan was driving, both hands on the steering wheel and eyes trained on the road. Daryl was already at Roppongi or near it, most likely – Keido was somewhere in the back, along with a swarm of soldiers. There wasn’t any need to worry about him. In the passenger seat of the armored van, Major Segai held his pistol in a loose grip in his right hand. Just as a precaution, of course – the automatics carried by the gunners in the back would obliterate anything within seconds. 

Instead his attention was focused on the screen of his phone as he flipped through the last three pictures he’d taken on loop with a feeling that was dangerously similar to nostalgia. 

Colonel Dan Eagleman. Call me Dan, he would have said, and probably shaken him and called him one rude nickname or another while insisting it was all in good spirit. Click. The back of Dan’s head, partially crystalized. Click. Dan’s face, eyes wide, covered by the pool of his own blood that was slowly seeping out from his stomach.

“I expected more than you from the beginning.” Segai yawned, stretching like a cat before leaning his head against the window to the side, closing his eyes – well, as far as his left eyelid would let him go, anyways. Rowan, who was not being nearly as secretive as he thought, shot him a look that read something like “are you serious.” But he was a polite boy and would never say such a thing. 

“Sir, uh.”

“Hm?” He didn’t open his eyes. 

“Um,” said Rowan, almost forgetting to turn and then subsequently swerving to the right to avoid slamming into the side of the tunnel, “nothing, sir.”

“Lovely.” Segai snapped his phone closed and tucked his arm against his torso. 

He wished that he’d been able to get more than three pictures – something to remember Dan by, even if most of those memories were obnoxious and full of horseshit about turning surface-to-air missiles fucking _sideways._ Humorous as it was, that wasn’t what had stuck with Segai. 

Rather it was the fury in the Colonel’s eyes as he charged at him even in the terminal stages of his own advanced disease. It was the absolute _force_ that he’d punched him with, slamming him against the floor as they both fell (and as Doctor Ouma ran – he would give Eagelamn props for accomplishing that, at the very least). Before today he’d thought of Dan as an obstacle, as something put deliberately in his way to slow down his hunt, with no real substance to him. All bark and no bite. That typically was how it went, with Americans. 

But the look of unadulterated fury in his eyes? The determination to stop him right then and there even though it almost certainly meant that he would die (and he did)? That was a welcome surprise, as was the shiver that ran down his spine. There was nothing more thrilling than chasing after a worthy opponent – especially one who would try and chase him back. No game was fun when it was one-sided, that only led to predictability and monotony, and the idea of more of that made Segai want to smash his own head into the pavement. Mostly out of frustration, partially just to see what would happen.

He smiled to himself, no teeth this time. How foolish of him it had been to close off that window of opportunity. He typically would sort people into two categories – the guilty and the innocent, those who could kill and those who could not. Up until now he had thought of Eagleman as belonging to the second category, until he had been proven wrong in a near-fatal way. Who else would surprise him like this, before it all (sadly) came to an end?

Rowan tensed and made another sharp turn. There was a muffled muttering of protest from the back. Major Segai was already asleep.


End file.
